L'espoir fait vivre
by Eldenya
Summary: SPOIL ! Slash ! - Je sors avec Cindy ! L'annonce était tombée comme un couperet, le glaçant. Il observa de ses yeux noisette, comme hors du temps, ses deux amis le féliciter à coups de frappes amicales dans le dos et sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il le félicite lui aussi, qu'il lui montre qu'il était heureux pour lui, mais rien.


**Résumé :** « - Je sors avec Cindy ! » L'annonce était tombée comme un couperet, le glaçant. Il observa de ses yeux noisette, comme hors du temps, ses deux amis le féliciter à coups de frappes amicales dans le dos et sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il le félicite lui aussi, qu'il lui montre qu'il était heureux pour lui, mais rien

 **Note** : M

 **Couples:** Épée / Prompto Feu / Iris

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieu et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« - Je sors avec Cindy ! »

L'annonce était tombée comme un couperet, le glaçant. Il observa de ses yeux noisette, comme hors du temps, ses deux amis le féliciter à coups de frappes amicales dans le dos et sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il le félicite lui aussi, qu'il lui montre qu'il était heureux pour lui, mais rien. Il lui semblait n'être qu'un spectateur, comme prisonnier de son corps et il se vit lui sourire, s'entendit répéter des phrases qui sonnaient tellement fausses à ses oreilles, qu'il se demanda comment ses amis faisaient pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. La suite de la soirée se déroula comme au ralenti. Physiquement, il était là, participant à la conversation, riant peut-être un peu moins que d'habitude mais répondant de sa voix grave et posée. Mais dans sa tête se répétait sans arrêt une phrase, annonciatrice de sa descente en Enfer. Celle de son ami blond : Prompto.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois depuis que le plan d'Ardyn Lucis Caelum pour détruire le cristal d'Insomnia avait échoué grâce au désormais roi Noctis et à ses amis. La vie avait repris son cours paisible. Les villes se reconstruisaient petit à petit, libérées du joug de l'Empire. Insomnia entretenait de bons rapports avec la région d'Accordo et participait activement à la reconstruction d'Altissia, en partie détruite par l'Hydréenne. Noctis avait fait de ce projet une nécessité car Altissia avait été le symbole de l'espoir pendant le temps de la guerre, et qu'elle avait vu mourir la femme de sa vie.

Evidemment, après la victoire contre ce fou d'Ardyn, Noctis avait dû reprendre sa vie en main, et une fois guéri, reconquérir le trône d'Insomnia. Ses amis l'avaient aidé dans un premier temps, puis alors qu'Ignis restait auprès du roi, comme Cor avant lui, Gladiolus et Prompto étaient parti reprendre leurs petites vies tranquilles près d'Hammerhead. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement, simplement pour discuter des derniers évènements autour d'un repas ou pour aller chasser les quelques démons qui existaient encore dans la région. Le temps n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'emprise sur eux. Gladio avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et les attachaient désormais en une petite queue- de- cheval, sa carrure était toujours aussi musculeuse et imposante, et les quelques marques que le temps avaient laissé sur son visage ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme sauvage. Prompto, quant à lui, avait tenté de faire pousser une petite barbe sur son menton, mais le résultat n'étant pas probant, il gardait son visage glabre. Sa silhouette était toujours fine mais plus athlétique, et son habitude à débiter à une allure folle était toujours là, de même que ses vaines tentatives de drague auprès de la petite fille de Cid : Cindy. Il était fidèle à lui-même, à peine plus calme que dix ans auparavant.

Sentimentalement, leurs vies à tous les quatre étaient vides. Noctis ne pensait à personne d'autres qu'à Dame Lunafreya et semblait décider à finir sa vie seul, Ignis, trop occupé par ses fonctions ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas, Gladio paraissait ne s'intéresser à personne et Prompto ne cessait ses avances auprès de Cindy, persuadé qu'elle finirait bien par lui céder. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés courts et ébouriffés continuaient à lui donner un petit air espiègle, malgré les années passées. Sa veste jaune ne quittait que rarement ses épaules, de même que sa casquette mais elle avait troqué son petit short en jean par un pantalon de sécurité bleu marine et son ventre tâché d'une cicatrice était désormais caché par un t-shirt noir. Cindy n'avait jamais abandonné le garage de son grand père, pas même pendant les années sombres où elle avait ouvert ses portes aux civils, pour les protéger des daemons. Elle menait son équipe d'une main de fer et sa passion pour tous les engins mécaniques n'avait pas faiblie. A vrai dire, elle n'avait rien d'autre dans sa vie, pas même un homme. Il y avait bien Prompto, toujours prêt à l'aider pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Prompto avec son air constamment enjoué, ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire qui réchaufferait les cœurs les plus froids. Il était beau et gentil. Ce fut sans doute ce qui la décida à se laisser aller dans ses bras dans les jours qui suivirent la mort de son grand père. Parce qu'il pourrait la réconforter, sans doute plus que ses voitures.

Gladio se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant à son front. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar mais il s'était évaporé au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se trouvait incapable de faire une nuit correcte. Il avisa la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la caravane, puis son réveil. 3H46. Bon, il avait encore du temps avant que le soleil ne se lève, mais il se sentait incapable de se rendormir. Dans quelques heures, il devrait enfiler un costume, rejoindre Tenebrae pour les obsèques de Cid Sophiar, et surtout, supporter la vision de ses amis en larmes, enfin surtout Prompto, bien plus sensibles que les deux autres. Le brun soupira, se servit un grand verre d'eau et se décida à s'entraîner, cela lui viderait la tête pendant un temps.

Il avait proposé à Prompto de l'emmener à Tenebrae la veille mais ce dernier avait refusé, préférant faire la route avec Cindy, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cette situation, il était son petit-ami. Petit-ami. Ce mot l'avait fait grimacer. Ils n'avaient plus douze ans. D'un autre côté, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il soit son petit-ami plutôt que son compagnon, cela aurait rendu la relation bien plus officielle et il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se décida à prendre sa moto. Il détestait les enterrements.

Tenebrae avait retrouvé sa prospérité d'antan, presque comme-ci elle ne l'avait jamais perdu. Quelques bâtiments étaient encore en reconstruction. Noctis avait fait du bon travail et, même s'il pleuvait, les rues grouillaient de monde, animant la ville d'éclats de rires et de discussions animées. En marchant ainsi dans les rues, Gladio sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Tous ces gens n'imaginaient pas les sacrifices que lui et ses camarades avaient dû faire. Ils vivaient, riaient, dansaient, comme s'ils avaient oubliés les années passées dans le noir et la désolation. Mais ce qui rendait Gladio si jaloux, c'est que tous ces gens avaient trouvé le courage de continuer à vivre quand lui n'avait plus l'impression que de survivre. L'angoisse lui noua la gorge lorsqu'il arrive au pied du palais. Voilà quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Iris, sa petite sœur et ses amis. Peut-être lui en voudraient-ils pour ne pas avoir pris de leurs nouvelles.

A peine avait-il été annoncé qu'Iris se jetait dans ses bras. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et heureux, teinté de tristesse. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, pleine de joie de vivre et d'assurance. Elle travaillait auprès de Noctis et d'Ignis en tant que conseillère, et visiblement cela lui réussissait bien. Elle portait les cheveux longs et lisses qui lui conféraient un air plus strict, « il faut bien que je paraisse sérieuse » lui avait-elle dit le jour de son entretien. Malgré ça, elle restait dans l'intimité, naïve et joyeuse comme elle l'avait toujours été. Et si son béguin pour le tout nouveau roi était terminé, il la soupçonnait de nourrir désormais de tendres sentiments envers le majordome de Noctis qui n'était autre que son ami Ignis.

Iris le conduisit auprès de ses amis et la première chose qu'il remarqua, bien avant la mine grave mais habituelle d'Ignis et le sourire discret de Noctis, heureux de le revoir, ce fut le bras de Prompto qui entourait la taille de Cindy. Il ne sut pas bien qualifier les sentiments qui l'agitèrent pendant d'infimes secondes, mais il sentit bien son cœur se serrer tellement fort qu'il en eu un vertige avant qu'il ne se remette à battre à une allure folle, amenant le sang à battre à ses tempes, l'adrénaline parcourant ses membres. Iris, inquiète de ne pas le voir réagir serra son bras, comme pour le sortir de sa transe. Gladio avisa les expressions inquiètes de ses amis et réalisa qu'il avait la mâchoire contractée, tellement qu'elle lui était douloureuse. Il tenta de se ressaisir, de faire bonne figure mais il dût se résigner à s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes.

Alors qu'il venait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il croisa son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui surplombait les lavabos. Gladio n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son physique, il se savait attirant sans chercher à l'être mais à ce moment, où il pouvait voir toutes ses sentiments passés dans son regard, il eut envie de se défigurer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa les lunettes teintées d'Ignis. L'un comme l'autre savait que même si Ignis était aveugle, vestige de la bataille d'Altissia, il était bien plus clairvoyant que le brun sur ses propres sentiments. Le silence dura moins d'une minute mais il parut beaucoup plus pour le plus vieux.

« - C'est rien Ignis, je crois que c'est le décès de trop. »

Un soupir réprobateur franchit les lèvres du majordome, visiblement il ne croyait en rien les paroles de son ami.

« - Je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce piètre mensonge Gladio. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela maintenant, mais sache que je ne compte pas te laisser tranquille.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire tout ce chemin pour me dire ça.

\- Noct avait peur que tu casses quelque chose dans ton état, j'étais simplement venu m'assurer que ça n'était pas le cas. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du cuisinier. Quelque peu rassuré par le plus jeune, Gladio prit une grande inspiration et raccompagna son ami jusqu'aux autres. Il salua et rassura tout le monde et remarqua enfin les tenues de chacun. Ignis restait très sobre comme lui, son costume noir et sa chemise blanche était simplement rehaussé par des dorures au bout des manches et sur le col de la veste. Noctis portait évidemment une tenue de cérémonie. Le costume noir couvrait une chemise bleue marine qui s'accordait à ses yeux, la cape du roi Régis flottait sur son épaule droite, et tenait à l'aide d'une chaîne argent, il transpirait la puissance. D'une certaine manière, le plus vieux en était fier. Cindy portait une robe noire à fines bretelles qui lui tombait sur les pieds, un châle de la même couleur couvrait ses épaules et elle avait laissé sa casquette de côté. On ne pouvait nier que c'était une belle femme. Iris, quant à elle portait une petite robe, cintrée à la taille, s'arrêtant mi-cuisse et couvrant des collants transparents noirs, elle était ravissante et le grand frère que Gladio était, sourit en notant le léger rougissement qui l'a pris quand Ignis lui proposa galamment son bras.

Restait Prompto.

Malgré la situation, l'aîné des Amicitia ne put s'empêcher de se passer discrètement la langue sur les lèvres. Prompto était magnifique. Il portait un costume sur mesure d'un noir profond avec des finitions en argent. La veste était ouverte sur une chemise bleue nuit et une cravate noire enserrait son cou. Ses cheveux de la couleur du soleil étaient coiffés un peu plus sobrement qu'à l'accoutumée. Gladiolus nota que le pantalon ajusté donnait, à la courbure de ses reins et aux dessins de ses fesses, une courbure parfaite qu'il eut bien envie de suivre. En fait le brun aurait bien entraîné le plus jeune dans un coin s'ils n'étaient pas réunis pour un enterrement et s'il le blond n'avait pas une expression si triste affiché sur son visage tacheté de grains de son. Alors, parce qu'il avait quand même besoin d'un contact avec son ami, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gladio tenta d'y faire passer tout son courage et sa tendresse. Le blond lui sourit avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui l'accompagnait.

La cérémonie avait été un calvaire. En tant que bouclier du roi, il se tenait non loin de Noctis mais aussi face à Cindy et à Prompto. La jeune femme était restée forte une bonne partie de la cérémonie mais avait fini par s'effondrer au moment de déposer une fleur sur le cercueil exposé de son grand père. Le brun n'avait pas quitté Prompto des yeux. Il aurait aimé être celui qui le réconforterait après la cérémonie. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, ils se seraient installés dans le grand canapé de sa maison à Tenebrae, se seraient câlinés, peut-être auraient-ils fait l'amour avant de s'endormir. Il l'aurait veillé, chassant ses cauchemars. Il revint brusquement à lui en entendant les grandes cloches sonner, annonçant un décès et il assista, impuissant, à la tristesse qui submergea l'assistance quand les petits esprits qui accompagnaient les âmes dans l'au-delà, vinrent se présenter au roi. Ils entourèrent ensuite le cercueil du défunt et y apposèrent leurs petites mains. Aussitôt, de petits grains de lumière sortirent de la dernière demeure de Cid et s'envolèrent vers le ciel sous les chants des esprits de la nature.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on sonna à la porte de la demeure des Amicitia. Iris alla ouvrir en courant, laissant derrière elle des effluves de fleurs. Gladio sourit en entendant sa sœur bégayer. A coup sûr, elle devait être toute rouge devant Ignis. Il lui jeta une œillade moqueuse quand elle l'eut accompagné jusqu'au salon et elle lui tira la langue en réponse.

« -Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Commença le majordome en s'installant dans un canapé

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle rougit devant toi. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre.

\- Je te remercie de tes précieux conseils en amour Gladio mais je crois que tu es mal placé pour parler. »

Le brun avala sa gorgée de café de travers et faillit bien en recracher la moitié sur son ami. Ignis avait le chic pour sortir des phrases ciblées comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à l'héritier Scientia, se demandant brièvement comment il avait pu deviner, ce que personne n'avait même vu. Il essaya de trouver un moment où il aurait pu y faire allusion, une phrase qu'il aurait dite sans penser qu'elle pourrait être comprise, une attitude qu'il aurait eu envers Prompto qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille du cuisinier mais rien ne lui venait. A l'époque où ils voyageaient tous les quatre, ses sentiments étaient encore flous pour lui, alors comment Ignis pouvait savoir ? Non, c'était impossible, il bluffait ! C'était évident ou alors il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Oui voilà, ce devait être ça, c'était forcément ça.

« - Je t'entends réfléchir de là où je suis. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte tu sais ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste Ignis ? Demanda innocemment le plus vieux, convaincu que l'autre se trompait

\- De tes sentiments pour Prompto évidemment. De quoi pensais-tu que nous parlions ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être de ma sœur et de toi.

\- Non. TU as parlé de ça Gladio. Et ta mauvaise foi n'y changera rien. »

Sachant que s'énerver ne résoudrait pas le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré, il décida de se resservir du café et il en proposa à son invité par la même occasion. A cet instant, il maudissait sa sœur d'un peu trop aimer Ignis, si ça avait été le contraire, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer et ils n'auraient pas cette foutue conversation.

« - Quand tu auras fini de marmonner, peut-être pourrons nous discuter de tout ça.

\- Fous-moi la paix Ignis.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger. Juste te mettre en garde, Prompto est un coureur de jupons, toi plus que les autres, tu le sais. Je ne saurai que trop te conseiller de ne pas lui avouer tes sentiments. Pour ton bien.

\- Aucun risque. Je ne comptais rien lui dire. Jamais. »

Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à contenir la petite note de désespoir qui perçait à travers ses propos mais d'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant à Ignis de lui dire les choses. Cela lui éviterait de se voiler la face et de voir des ouvertures là où il n'y en avait aucune. L'espoir est parfois le pire des sentiments. Quand il est réduit à néant, il ne reste plus rien. Et Gladio ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Son père avait toujours eu l'espoir de voir sa femme revenir. Et il l'avait finalement revu, faisant sa vie avec un autre et balayant tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée, ses enfants compris. Il en était mort de chagrin.

« - Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai, tâche de ne pas te montrer si distant, il en souffre, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Annonça Ignis de sa voix monocorde

Il va me falloir un peu de temps mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

L'autre acquiesça, satisfait de la réponse. Il salua ensuite le brun et prit congé, retournant à ses fonctions. Ce fut au moment où Iris descendit les marches et l'engueula pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue du départ du majordome, qu'il se souvint que son ami avait habilement contourné la question de sa relation avec sa sœur. Il pouffa et se promit de se venger.

* * *

La station d'Hammerhead était devenue, depuis la chute de l'Empire, un lieu de rencontre. Des touristes venus du bout du monde venaient photographier la petite place où le roi Noctis et ses amis s'étaient préparés à l'affrontement final. L'unique restaurant tournait à plein régime tous les jours du matin au soir et le garage de Cindy ne désemplissait jamais. La mort de Cid ne l'avait empêché de tourner que pendant trois jours. Ce jour-là, Gladio était passé pour faire réviser sa moto et pourquoi ne pas y ajouter quelques petites améliorations. Il avait été accueilli par un Prompto fou de joie de le voir et ensemble ils s'étaient décidés pour une petite escapade de plusieurs jours à la recherche d'un daemons particulièrement puissant.

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois que Prompto et Cindy étaient ensemble. Il avait fallu à Gladio, un peu moins d'un mois pour parvenir à ne plus sentir son cœur se serrer en les voyant ensemble. Désormais, il s'était habitué à la douleur et même Ignis ne lui en avait pas reparlé. Il prenait des missions qui le tenaient éloigné parfois pendant une semaine de la région de Tenebrae, quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Il avait remarqué d'ailleurs que Prompto semblait plus enclin aux démonstrations physiques avec lui. Oh Prompto n'avait jamais été avare là-dessus mais il avait une nette préférence pour la gent féminine d'ordinaire. Or, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux, ou de coller son dos au sien lorsqu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Gladio était persuadé que cette attitude résultait d'avantage d'un manque d'affection venant de Cindy que d'une potentielle attirance pour sa personne. Tout plutôt que l'espoir. Alors en bon ami, il avait accepté de partir avec le plus jeune pour lui libérer l'esprit et peut-être en discuter, même s'il n'était pas très chaud pour entendre les problèmes sexuels du couple.

Leur arrivée dans la ville de Leide dans la région d'Accordo marqua la fin de leur long périple, et le début de leur quête. Le manque flagrant de concentration du plus jeune les mit plusieurs fois dans des situations incongrues. En ville, les femmes pensaient qu'il regardait un peu trop leur postérieur, s'attirant leur foudre alors même qu'il avait le regard dans le vide. Le silence n'était jamais quelque chose de bon chez Prompto. Il faillit bien le tuer lors de leurs rencontres avec plusieurs créatures sauvages. Si bien que Gladio finit par l'attirer dans un sanctuaire, autant pour soigner leurs blessures que pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, le feu de camp était déjà allumé depuis un bon moment permettant de faire cuire la viande qu'ils avaient chassés. Le silence était une fois de plus en place et aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient prêt à le rompre. Enfin si Gladio l'était mais il réfléchissait à la manière de le faire. Habituellement, il aurait mis les pieds dans le plat comme il avait pu le faire avec Noctis lors de leurs aventures, mais Prompto était différent. S'il le brusquait, le plus jeune se refermerait sur lui-même et c'était bien la dernière chose que le brun souhaitait actuellement. Il en était là, à se prendre la tête quand le blond poussa un long soupir qui lui fit relever les yeux vers lui.

« - Dis Gladio, il t'es déjà arrivé de te sentir... Il sembla chercher comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui faisait se tordre sa bouche dans une moue que Gladio trouva mignonne. De te sentir seul alors même que tu es avec quelqu'un ?

Ça ne va pas avec Cindy, c'est ça ?

Ben en fait, je sais pas trop. On s'entend bien, elle est belle et super intelligente tu vois ? Mais j'ai l'impression de passer après le garage parfois.

C'est sa passion. Tu aurais dû t'en douter avant de sortir avec elle tu ne crois pas ? Il n'avait pu empêcher le petit ton de reproche, ce qui fit se crisper un peu le blond. Il soupira et reprit. Ecoute Prompto, si tu veux que les choses bougent, il faut en parler avec elle. Elle est intelligente, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra ton sentiment. »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement de la tête et lui offrit un sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire louper un battement au cœur du grand brun.

En fermant les yeux ce soir-là, Gladio ne dormit pas bien. Le dos chaud de Prompto contre le sien lui donnait envie de se retourner. Ce qu'il finit par faire quand il fut sûr que le plus jeune était endormi. Il glissa un bras dans l'espace libre entre sa nuque et le matelas de fortune, plaqua son torse contre le dos nu et moelleux du blond et finit par enrouler son bras puissant autour de la taille fine de son ami, ses jambes puissantes se collèrent à celles plus athlétiques de l'Argentum. Ainsi positionnés en cuillère, il avait le nez dans les cheveux si doux du blond. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, se promettant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il agirait ainsi avec l'autre puis il s'endormit.

La discussion de la veille sembla avoir fait effet sur le blond puisqu'il redevint l'homme exubérant que Gladio avait toujours connu, prêt à accomplir leur quête. Ils se préparèrent sous les flashs de l'appareil photo de Prompto, décidé à profiter de son séjour dans une région inconnue. Et Gladio, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi fut ravi de le suivre. L'adrénaline que lui procura le combat le rendait plus puissant et voir Prompto évolué avec agilité et grâce lui donna soudainement très chaud. Par Shiva, ce qu'il était souple ! Les deux amis décidèrent d'aller en ville pour fêter leur victoire et profitèrent une bonne partie de la nuit des ressources de Leide, qui avait une réputation de ville constamment en fête.

Le retour à la réalité fut bien plus dur que ce que Gladio pensait. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait et avec lequel il avait passé quelques jours loin de tout, sauter dans les bras de Cindy, l'embrassant fougueusement juste après, n'avait pas de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur. Il serra les poings au moins aussi fort que les dents. Il était furieux. Furieux contre Prompto de lui avoir donné un aperçu de ce que pourrait être la vie à ses côtés, furieux contre Cindy qui le faisait souffrir, et furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais espérer quoi que ce soit venant de son ami et qu'il avait misérablement échoué. Bouclier du roi tu parles, il n'était même pas capable de se protéger tout seul. En voyant le couple se sourire, il décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas piéger une nouvelle fois et il allait commencer par reprendre ses fonctions auprès de Noctis, ainsi il n'aurait plus le temps de penser à l'Argentum. Peut-être pourrait-il se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à Tenebrae. Sa décision prise, il s'éloigna du garage de la blonde sans un au revoir.

* * *

La vie à Tenebrae était bien plus morne que celle qu'il avait à Hammerhead. Il ne pouvait pas se défouler très souvent avec Noctis dû à leurs fonctions respectives, il faisait plus froid et il devait supporter sa sœur tous les soirs en rentrant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pratiquement jamais de temps pour lui, ce qui lui évitait de penser à Prompto. Il savait que ce dernier venait régulièrement rendre visite au roi, alors il se débrouillait pour prendre son tour de garde ou son jour de congé à ce moment-là. Ignis et sa sœur lui avaient reproché de faire souffrir le blond et il s'était bien gardé de leur dire que d'eux deux c'était bien lui qui souffrait le plus, mais il avait préféré ne rien répondre. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Comment auraient-ils pu alors qu'il était marqué sur leur visage, l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre ? Et même si aucun n'étaient prêt à faire le premier pas, Gladio savait que sa sœur attendrait Ignis et que celui-ci n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Alors que lui. Lui, il était un grand bourrin, amoureux de son meilleur ami, qui lui adorait les femmes. Pitoyable. Et on lui demandait encore de sourire devant Prompto, de ne rien dire même quand les larmes perlaient à ses yeux bleus si expressifs après un énième rejet de la mécano, trop occupée à réparer, améliorer, bichonner des tas de ferrailles. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. Et puis Prompto avait d'autres amis, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et puis il avait Cindy. Cela devait faire presque 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Si Gladio avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dit que cela faisait précisément 5 mois 17 jours et 5 heures que le blond leur avait annoncé sa mise en couple. Et il en avait marre de compter les jours. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Prompto aimait Cindy, pas lui. Et il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, il découvrit Ignis et sa sœur, tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Iris avait les joues roses de plaisir et le brun devina aisément ce qu'ils avaient à lui annoncer quand il découvrit la main de son ami enserré doucement celle de sa sœur sur sa cuisse. Il prit son temps pour se déchausser et pendre son manteau sur le crochet prévu à cet effet. Puis il les salua tous les deux chaleureusement.

« - Je me doute qu'il est inutile que l'on te le dise mais je tenais tout de même à ce que tu sois le premier au courant, lui éructa immédiatement Ignis, la tension faisant vibrer sa voix

Ça me touche Ignis vraiment ! Je suis ravi pour vous deux ! »

S'ensuivit un repas gargantuesque préparé par le majordome et animé par Iris qui semblait ne pas se lasser de raconter comment l'aveugle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. Ce dernier commentait, ou reprenait de temps en temps la version pour la rendre moins niaise et plus réaliste. Après tout, qui croirait à une version où Ignis était si ému de voir ses sentiments partagés qu'il aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Personne n'y croirait mais il se ferait un plaisir de le raconter. Le brun était heureux, de voir sa sœur, qui n'avait pas eu une enfance très facile, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui avait toujours été trop sérieux, ensemble. Il était aussi calme et posé qu'elle était bruyante et agité, mais elle lui donnait le sourire à chaque fois qu'il la croisait et rendait ses journées bien plus agréables.

Plus tard, alors que la jeune femme somnolait sur le canapé, et qu'Ignis et Gladio faisait du nettoyage, le brun ne manqua de mettre en garde son ami que s'il arrivait malheur à sa sœur, ami ou pas, il tâterait de ses poings. Cela fit sourire le Scientia qui promit qu'il chérirait la brune plus que sa propre vie. Néanmoins, au moment de partir, le sujet de Prompto fut abordé.

« - Gladio, j'ai eu tort la dernière fois.

Toi ? Avoir tort ? Et à propos de quoi ? Dire qu'il était étonné était faible, jamais il n'avait connu un Ignis faisant des erreurs

A propos de Prompto et de tes sentiments pour lui.

Je …

Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Il leva les yeux au ciel dans sa tête en devinant la posture agacé du plus grand. La dernière fois, je t'ais dit qu'il fallait que tu gardes tes sentiments pour toi tu t'en souviens ? Non ne répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique.

Où veux-tu en venir exactement Ignis ?

En fait, je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu es amoureux de lui. »

La remarque le fit presque sursauter. Le savoir était une chose, il était facile de passer outre ou de se dire que c'était le fruit d'une trop grande frustration, mais se l'entendre dire par un de ses plus proches amis rendait la chose bien plus réelle, difficile à ignorer. Ignis restait silencieux, comme s'il savait que son ami avait besoin de temps pour digérer sa dernière phrase.

« - Es-tu devenu fou ? Ton amour pour ma sœur t'as fait disjoncter ou quoi ?

Je suis sérieux Gladio. Au moins, les choses seront claires entre vous.

Tu veux dire qu'il se foutra de moi avant de me jeter ! Et je devrai approuver ça ?

Réfléchis deux minutes. S'il te rejette …

Il va me rejeter.

Admettons. Il te rejette. Tu vas souffrir pendant quelques temps puis tu passeras à autre chose et tout redeviendra normal.

Ma sœur t'as vraiment perturbé on dirait. Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient revenir à la normal après que j'ai détruit mon amitié avec Prompto. Et puis en quoi me faire rejeter me permettrait de passer à autre chose ? Le ton montait au fur et à mesure que le brun déversait sa colère et son désespoir. Tu penses sérieusement que j'avais encore de l'espoir en les voyant s'embrasser comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour d'eux ? Ca fait des mois que je fais ma petite vie de mon côté, en évitant Prompto, en rencontrant d'autres gens, et rien ! Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de mes putains de pensées ! Alors dis-moi comment, en ayant le cœur encore plus brisé qu'actuellement, je pourrai passer à autre chose ?! »

La dispute était parvenue à réveiller Iris et celle-ci se présenta en haut des escaliers, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil et inquiète de voir son frère et son petit-ami se disputer à cause d'elle.

« - Gladiolus ! Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour Ignis et moi !

Ne t'en fais pas Iris, nous ne parlions pas de cela, retourne te coucher. La rassura Ignis »

Elle les regarda tour à tour, méfiante puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ignis préféra ne pas insister auprès de son ami. Il posa simplement une main rassurante sur son épaule, tapota un peu maladroitement, lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis quitta la demeure des Amicitia. Dehors, l'orage grondait.

* * *

Les jardins du roi dans le palais de Tenebrae étaient un endroit féerique. Ils se situaient dans une des nombreuses cours intérieures. Une coursive permettait de voir à 360° et le soleil entrait par la magnifique coupole qui fermait l'endroit. Une petite table entourée de fauteuils et de canapés moelleux trônait au milieu de la verdure, un peu à l'abri des regards. Comme toujours, la magie du roi permettait de maintenir en floraison les fleurs et autres plantes exotiques qui déversaient leurs parfums subtils et envoûtants. Quelques oiseaux allaient et venaient par les voûtes que formaient la coursive et qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, ils gazouillaient joyeusement. C'était un endroit privé ou le roi recevait peu de personnes, tant le lieu apportait sérénité et repos.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les quatre, silencieux autour de la table basse, pleines de victuailles. L'atmosphère était tendu, principalement parce que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Gladio et Prompto ne s'étaient pas vus, le premier évitant le second comme la peste. Du coup, le blond avait décidé qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, pas cette fois. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas lourde uniquement à cause de ça mais également à cause de la mine plus que triste, à la limite du désespoir du plus jeune. Quand Noctis posa sa main sur son épaule, il releva la tête, regardant la table, ses yeux océans brouillés de larmes difficilement contenues.

« - Cindy m'a quittée. »

L'annonce était tombée comme un couperet, les glaçant. La scène lui semblait familière sans l'être vraiment. C'était étrange. Il voyait Ignis et Noctis, entouré le blond, lui demandant des précisions pour l'un, de se calmer pour l'autre. Et lui, n'arrivait pas vraiment à être triste pour son ami. C'était même plutôt le contraire, il sentait une euphorie nouvelle le gagner, lui donnant envie de sourire bêtement. Il se ressaisit pourtant violemment en entendant le sanglot déchirant de Prompto. Les larmes avaient finies par déborder de ces yeux trop bleus et on pouvait lire sur tout son visage sa tristesse. Le voir dans cet état fit perdre toute envie de sourire à Gladio, son cœur se serra violemment, lui donnant le vertige. Il décida qu'il irait discuter un peu avec la blonde mais plus tard. Pour l'instant son ami avait besoin de lui.

Il se leva, contourna la petite table et vint se ficher juste devant le blond, lui faisant de l'ombre. Prompto releva la tête vers lui et en avisant les bras ouverts de Gladio, se jeta à corps perdus dans l'étreinte. Il pleura longtemps, agrippé aux épaules du bouclier du roi comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et le brun ne le lâcha pas une seconde, le serrant fort contre lui comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, s'excusant de son absence et lui promettant qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne surent combien de temps exactement ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre. Le soleil commençait à laisser sa place à la lune et Noctis et Ignis avaient désertés, sans doute pour rejoindre leurs occupations.

L'aîné des Amicitia décida de les ramener tous les deux chez lui, ils seraient tranquilles et il pourrait s'occuper de l'Argentum. Quelques sanglots passaient encore la barrière de ses lèvres et secouaient ses épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient chez le plus vieux.

Il n'y eut pas de discussions, juste un silence paisible. Le blond semblait ne jamais vouloir rester trop éloigné du brun, mangeant à côté de lui, l'aidant pendant le nettoyage, reposant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Cela aurait rendu Gladio heureux s'il ne voyait pas la détresse dans les yeux trop expressifs du plus jeune. Quand il rejoignit son lit après avoir déposé dans la chambre voisine peu de temps avant Prompto qui était tombé de sommeil, il sut qu'il ne dormirait probablement pas avant un long moment. Le grincement caractéristique de sa chambre acheva de le convaincre. Il se redressa, avisant Prompto, qui semblait hésitant sur le seuil de la porte.

« - Je sais que c'est ridicule pour un homme de mon âge mais… Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot

Je ne te pose pas de questions Prompto. Je suis là, viens. »

L'homme aux pistolets ne se le fit pas répéter et se glissa sous les couvertures du grand lit de Gladio. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, après avoir poussé un petit soupir d'aise. L'aîné d'Amicitia se demanda longuement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il reste avec Cindy, parce qu'avec elle au moins, il était heureux. Et le plus vieux réalisa soudainement que le bonheur du blond passait bien avant son propre bien-être. Son rôle à lui, c'était de protéger les autres. Et dans le noir de sa chambre, aux côtés de Prompto, il se promit de tout faire pour lui rendre son sourire si lumineux.

* * *

Les premières semaines après la rupture furent difficiles. Prompto refusait de rester seul très longtemps et agissait presque comme un enfant apeuré. Ce comportement trouvait ses racines dans son enfance : abandonné par sa mère au Niflheim, il avait été marqué comme beaucoup d'autres d'un numéro. Il avait fui le monde gris de sa ville natale et s'était fait passer pour l'enfant d'un couple pour monter dans le train qui l'avait emmené dans le Lucis puis à Tenebrae. Prompto s'était toujours débrouillé seul, gamin en surpoids et isolé qu'il était, rejeté par ses camarades jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre de Dame Lunafreya le pousse à devenir l'ami de Noctis. Toujours était-il, qu'il agissait étrangement. Gladio lui avait aménagé une chambre dans la maison mais il n'y allait jamais, préférant passer son temps avec le brun ou sa sœur. Son sourire se faisait de moins en moins rare, de même que son habitude à prendre des photos qui semblait revenir. Tout le monde se réjouissait de ce retour à la vie. Tout le monde sauf son hôte qui ne voyait que le moment de la séparation approcher.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et moins Prompto paraissait avoir envie de partir. Il évoluait dans la maison comme-ci il y avait toujours vécu et s'était visiblement adapté au rythme de vie des Amicitia enfin surtout celui de Gladio puisqu'Iris était de plus en plus souvent chez Ignis, les laissant seuls. Cela lui arrivait de faire à manger et de préparer un bain avant que Gladio ne rentre. En fait, ils plaisantaient souvent sur le fait qu'il ferait une parfaite épouse. Cindy semblait loin derrière, 4 mois après leur rupture. Prompto n'avait pas cherché à avoir d'autres relations et semblait se complaire dans la vie qu'il menait auprès de son ami. Ami qui se demandait sérieusement combien de temps il tiendrait avant de se jeter sur son colocataire, qui se baladait sans gêne, vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts à lui et d'un boxer dans toute la maison.

A peine une semaine plus tard, Iris leur annonçait son emménagement dans l'appartement d'Ignis et balança l'air de rien que Prompto n'avait qu'à définitivement venir habiter dans la maison. Ce dernier lança un regard plein d'espoir au brun, arguant que ça serait « super cool qu'on habite ensemble » et que le plus vieux ne serait pas seul. Evidemment Gladio ne trouva rien qui justifiait un refus, enfin si, il avait bien un argument mais il n'était pas sûr que s'il disait « très bien alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je te plaque régulièrement sur la table de la cuisine pour te faire l'amour », le blond réagirait bien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne parlait pas de filles qu'il n'y pensait pas. Le bouclier du roi gardait bien à l'esprit que le blond ne le chauffait pas, il était simplement comme ça, naïf et complètement irrésistible.

La ligne rouge fut dépassée un soir. Les quatre amis s'étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire du roi un peu plus tard. Ils avaient écumés les bars, Prompto et Noctis déjà bien éméchés au bout du deuxième. Gladio avait tenu jusqu'au cinquième. Au final, ce fut Ignis qui les déposa chez eux, à peine euphorique. Les deux amis avaient passé la soirée à se chercher des yeux, se défiant ou s'excitant, Gladio ne savait plus trop. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait actuellement le corps de plus jeune contre le sien et l'effet était dévastateur. L'Argentum poussa un petit soupir d'aise quand il réussit à enlever ses chaussures et ce son, d'ordinaire habituel acheva la raison du brun.

Le canapé fut le premier témoin de leur étreinte. Gladio n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la peau d'albâtre du blond, touchant, embrassant, mordant et léchant sans jamais s'en lasser. Prompto semblait submergé par le plaisir, agrippant l'accoudoir, se cambrant à chaque fois qu'une zone sensible était caressée. Le t-shirt noir qu'il adorait avait été déchiré sans douceur, le laissant torse nu sous la veste en jean noire sans manche qu'il emmenait partout. Le contraste avec sa peau était saisissant. Il eut à peine conscience que son pantalon et son boxer lui étaient retiré, tout occupé qu'il était à enlever la ceinture de son hôte. Quand il accueillit le corps puissant du brun sur le sien, il en gémit de bonheur. Même dans son ivresse, il reconnaissait la sécurité que lui apportait les bras musclés et il pria son ami de prendre possession de lui, ainsi il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Les phrases étaient décousues, les gémissements et grognements mangeant une partie des mots. Le baiser brutal qu'ils échangèrent soudainement permis au plus jeune de masquer le cri de douleur qu'il eut quand il sentit enfin le brun le pénétrer.

Les petits geignements du blond prirent de l'ampleur. Gladio ondulait son bassin, le buste redressé, les mains enserrant les chevilles pâles pour maintenir les jambes écartées, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Prompto. Celui-ci avait agrippé d'une main la hanche ferme de son amant comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas et couvrait sa bouche du dos de sa main libre. Sa veste frottait contre ses mamelons tendus et rouges d'avoir été mordus. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et n'arrivait pas à empêcher à son bassin d'aller à la rencontre de celui du plus vieux. La vision était érotique, pleine de luxure, le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Malgré les brumes qui avaient envahis son cerveau, Gladio voulait que Prompto prenne autant de plaisir que lui. A peine effleura-t-il la verge tendue de son amant qu'il se libéra dans un cri obscène qui ressemblait au prénom de son ami. Cela suffit à faire venir l'épéiste qui étouffa son grognement dans le cou humide de plus jeune.

Affalés l'un sur l'autre, les respirations encore haletantes, les yeux fermés, il ne fallut pourtant qu'un effleurement à l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond pour que le sang afflux de nouveau dans leurs virilités. Gladio se redressa, échangea un regard avec Prompto, et, satisfait de ce qu'il vit dans les yeux océans, attira le plus jeune à l'étage dans sa chambre. Leurs ébats ne s'arrêtèrent que bien plus tard dans la nuit, bien après que l'alcool ait quitté leur sang.

Le mal de crâne qui aurait dû les empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux sans souffrir le martyr, n'apparut pas. En même temps, c'est bien connu, faire du sport évitait la gueule de bois et pour le coup, ce ne fut pas la gueule de bois qui les accueillit le lendemain mais d'immenses courbatures. La gêne qui était apparue quand leurs regards se croisèrent, disparue aussitôt lorsque Prompto voulu fuir le lit précipitamment et que la douleur dans ses reins le rappela à l'ordre. Il tomba dans un cri loin d'être viril, emportant avec lui le drap. Honteux et gêné au possible –Gladio était nu sur le lit-, il se détendit en entendant le rire si grave de plus vieux. Et il se mit à rire lui aussi, heureux sans trop savoir pourquoi, de voir son meilleur ami si joyeux.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de longues discussions après ça, juste une sorte d'accord tacite entre les deux hommes. Les marques de tendresse étaient plus présentes et les ébats se multipliaient. Gladio essayait de se satisfaire de tout ça mais, en réalité, il se donnait l'impression de profiter honteusement de son meilleur ami. Même si celui-ci ne semblait pas réticent, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était toujours le plus vieux qui sollicitait leurs étreintes. Et puis Prompto, depuis quelques temps, recommençait à sortir et le brun avait déjà senti plusieurs fois des parfums de femme sur le blond, le renseignant suffisamment sur la nature de ces sorties. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à construire une relation avec lui, peut-être voulait-il simplement se montrer reconnaissant de tout ce que faisait Gladio pour lui. Il eut la confirmation que le plus jeune sortait avec des femmes alors qu'un soir, en rentrant du travail en passant dans la ville, il vit le jeune homme entrain de rire avec une jeune femme brune qui pressait sa poitrine généreuse contre le bras de son ami. L'image lui tordit violemment les entrailles et il se décida à tourner les talons. Il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Il pensa sérieusement à se saouler pour oublier toute cette histoire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il n'était pas un lâche et était prêt à affronter la vérité, aussi cruelle fût-elle. Alors, plutôt que de ramener un vulgaire substitut au blond, il décida de tout lui avouer.

La brune était encore pendue au bras du blond quand Gladio arriva aux abords de sa maison, mais elle semblait beaucoup moins souriante que toute à l'heure. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation mais la main qu'avait Prompto dans ses cheveux le renseignait sur son état et à voir l'expression maintenant furieuse de la jeune femme, ce qu'il lui disait ne devait pas lui faire plaisir. L'ainé des Amicitia hésita à attendre la fin de la conversation mais il décida de s'approcher quand il vit que le ton montait.

« - Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Cria-t-elle à présent, rouge de rage et de honte

Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Sigrid et je…je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. »

Gladio intervint quand la jeune femme leva la main, dans un excès de rage, prête à le frapper. Et même s'il était évident que Prompto était largement assez fort pour se défendre et survivre face à une femme, aussi forte soit-elle, il ne permettait à personne de blesser le plus jeune. Et à sa grande surprise, quand la brune croisa son regard, elle sembla se liquéfier, rougissant cette fois de timidité, elle ne semblait plus capable de croiser son regard ambre. Etonné, Gladio jeta un regard au blond qui semblait se renfrogner à mesure que les secondes passaient.

« - Oh ! Vous êtes Gladiolus Amicitia n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par demander en lui jetant un regard énamouré qui le fit déglutir

Lui-même. Et vous êtes ?

Sigrid Alta. Je travaille avec votre sœur. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait organiser une rencontre mais elle m'a conseillé de me rapprocher de Prompto puisque vous habitez ensemble. Seulement, il a retourné sa veste et voulait m'empêcher de vous rencontrer. Heureusement, je suis têtue et je ne lâche pas l'affaire. »

Gladio ne quittait plus des yeux le visage de son ami, à mesure que les paroles de la jeune femme prenaient sens dans son esprit. Et l'expression à la fois gênée et coléreuse lui insuffla un nouvel espoir qui fit battre précipitamment son cœur. S'il ne se trompait pas, Prompto était jaloux et pour une fois, ça semblait être d'elle. Laissant un petit sourire naître à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il reporta son attention sur Sigrid, qui lui lançait un petit sourire séducteur en même temps que de légères rougeurs avaient pris possession de ses pommettes un peu hautes.

« - Alors je me demandais si vous accepteriez de boire un café un jour avec moi ? Osa-t-elle demander »

Le bouclier du roi fut un instant décontenancé par l'audace de la jeune femme en face de lui. Mais le hoquet de surprise qui vint de sa gauche lui permit de se reprendre.

« - Vous êtes sans doute audacieuse et courageuse mademoiselle Alta et cette qualité vous honore mais je me dois de refuser votre invitation. En fait, vous pourrez dire à toutes vos amies qui seraient tentées de faire comme vous que je ne suis pas disponible. »

Et pendant qu'il parlait, il se rapprocha de son camarade blond, scrutant d'éventuels signes de refus mais il ne voyait que de la surprise et de l'espoir, qui faisait écho au sien. Alors quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Prompto, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que le plus petit posait ses mains sur les pectoraux du plus vieux. Sigrid observait la scène, pleine d'incompréhension. Quand les lèvres de Gladio ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Prompto, et que celui-ci baissa son regard sur les lèvres fines du plus vieux en se mordant les siennes, il ne résista pas plus et l'embrassa, son autre main se glissant dans les cheveux du blond pour le maintenir contre lui. Sigrid était partie dans un hoquet de stupeur, laissant les deux hommes seuls sur le perron de la demeure des Amicitia.

Le baiser était passionné et tendre, pleins de promesses. Les bras blancs de Prompto avaient élus domicile autour de son cou et ses mains caressaient son crâne et sa nuque à mesure que le baiser devenait plus lent et sensuel, leurs langues se rencontrant dans des contacts longs et humides. Gladio entrouvrit ses yeux, observant son amant qui gardait les yeux fermés de plaisir, ses joues teintées de roses, puis doucement il mit fin au baiser, gardant contact en apposant son front contre celui de l'autre homme.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une lubie de ta part Prompto.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie Gladio. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, et je…je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est parce que je suis triste ou quoique ce soit ! Je suis vraiment tomb…

Chut ! Ne le dis pas là comme ça, pas avant moi. Rentrons. »

Comme pour se rassurer, le plus vieux embrassa de nouveau profondément le plus jeune, le laissant pantelant avant de le tirer dans la maison.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans le canapé, devant un programme télé quelconque, à s'embrasser et se caresser, se murmurant des promesses et des mots tendres sans fin. Puis tout aussi doucement, Prompto chevaucha les cuisses musculeuses de son amant, l'embrassant plus chaudement, en faisant glisser ses mains pâles sur le torse nu de Gladio, caressant les muscles, pinçant les mamelons délicatement, juste pour tirer des grognements au brun. Il se laissa ensuite glisser doucement entre les cuisses de plus vieux, tirant sur la braguette en même temps, encouragé par les gémissements discrets et rauques de son ami. Il caressa de son souffle chaud l'entrejambe bombé qu'il sentait sous le tissu du boxer pendant quelques instants, s'amusant à le mordiller, puis il tira sur le vêtement qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet de son désir.

Une caresse sur sa nuque l'invita à continuer. Ça serait la première fois qu'il ferait une fellation au grand brun et il était un peu anxieux, mais sa nature impulsive aidant ainsi que son excitation, il finit par s'approcher et engloba délicatement le gland déjà rouge de la verge, aspirant le liquide séminal qui s'en échappait. Un grondement répondit à son initiative et la main sur sa nuque se crispa un peu, l'encourageant. Alors, il prit de plus en plus profond le membre turgescent dans sa bouche jusqu'à le sentir buter contre sa gorge. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre en entier, enfin tant que sa gorge ne serait pas un peu plus détendue et l'idée le fit gémir sourdement autour du sexe de Gladio, qui gémit de bonheur. Enhardi, le blond se retira, n'hésitant pas à faire glisser sa langue le long de la verge, puis il recommença sa manœuvre, tentant d'aller toujours plus loin. Ses hanches fines bougeaient lentement dans un rythme similaire à celui de sa bouche. Il était excité et pourtant il ne cherchait pas à augmenter le mouvement de sa bouche. Et quand, enfin, son nez toucha les poils bruns au-dessus du membre de son amant, il s'autorisa à accélérer, poussant de petits gémissements aguicheurs. Et Gladio mordait son poing, grognait, ruait des hanches pour s'enfoncer dans la moiteur du plus jeune.

« - Aaah ! Putain Prompto…je vais….je vais venir ! »

Il lui sembla ne jamais avoir eu autant besoin de son self-control qu'en cet instant. Prompto finit par lâcher son sexe et planta son regard voilé de désir dans celui du plus vieux. Il avait les lèvres luisantes de salives et de liquide séminal, les joues tachetées complètement rouges et les yeux plissés, semblant à moitié perdu. Gladio attira son visage au sien pour l'embrasser violemment, tirant dans le même temps sur les vêtements du blondinet pour l'en débarrasser au plus vite. Puis il l'attira de nouveau sur ses cuisses, cette fois-ci complètement nu.

Les grandes mains tannées se posèrent sans hésitation sur les fesses pâles, les malaxant avec un désir non feint, l'attirant toujours plus près de lui et frottant son sexe contre celui du blond. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de surprise et se cambra, poussant ses fesses dans les mains du brun et plaçant son torse imberbe au plus près du visage de son amant tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la nuque musclée. Gladio ne résista pas à la vision et attrapa entre ses lèvres un téton délicieusement rosé, le titillant de sa langue et de ses dents alors que plus bas, ses doigts passaient de plus en plus régulièrement sur l'entrée plissée entre les fesses rebondies, amenant frissons et couinements.

« - Dépêche-toi de me préparer Gla…Ah ! Souffla Prompto entre deux gémissements

Tu es bien impatient dis donc. Gronda le brun en retour. »

Le blond s'était un peu écarté du plus vieux, juste pour pouvoir caresser le membre de nouveau éveillé, excitant encore plus l'Amicitia. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde quand les doigts se présentèrent à sa bouche, puis il les enfourna dans sa bouche, les suçant et les mouillant de salive, bien conscient de la suite du programme. Il sentait l'autre main tracer des dessins dans son dos et sur ses flancs, laissant les poils se hérisser derrière puis elle agrippait soudainement sa cuisse ou une de ses fesses, les palpant et les massant avec passion.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque Gladio retira ses phalanges de la cavité humide et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, rapprochant leur corps au maximum. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, s'enroulèrent puis se séparèrent. Ils alternaient entre des baisers superficiels, juste bouche contre bouche et des baisers profonds desquels ils ressortaient essoufflés mais comblés. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux glisse finalement un doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune, ramenant les gémissements au goût du jour. Le deuxième s'introduisit sans difficulté tant le blond était détendu et aussi parce que ce n'était plus la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Les mouvements de ciseaux avaient pour but premier d'élargir l'accès mais le blond adorait lorsqu'il sentait les déplacements et commençait déjà à balancer doucement ses hanches. Gladio eut un rictus amusé et chercha la prostate activement, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant le sursaut de son amant une fois qu'il l'eut effleuré. Il en profita pour ajouter un troisième doigt qui sembla passé inaperçu comme le jeune tireur était plongé dans le plaisir.

Le corps du jeune homme était souple : qualité que le brun trouvait absolument irrésistible. Présentement, il le chevauchait, ses genoux encadraient les hanches fortes, ses fesses à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses puissantes, son torse finement musclé cambré rendait sa chute de rein délicieuse et prometteuse et la rougeur de son visage s'étendait jusqu'à ses épaules et en parlant de son visage ! Le clou du spectacle pensa Gladio. Prompto avait le visage légèrement vers l'arrière, la sueur avait collé quelques mèches à son front et à ses joues rouges, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, rouges et humides de leurs précédents baisers, ses yeux bleus lagons étaient mi-clos et cachés par ses longs cils blonds, mais ce qui le rendait si sexy aux yeux du plus vieux c'était sans contexte les différentes expressions qu'il affichait. Tantôt désespéré, tantôt extatique, les moues ne cessaient de changer en fonctions des actions de l'aîné et cela le réjouissait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors quand il fit doucement descendre le blond sur son sexe, il ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, malgré le plaisir incommensurable qu'il ressentait à s'enfoncer sans protection dans l'étroite intimité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Prompto agrippa férocement la queue de cheval de son amant, en profitant pour la lui défaire et ainsi laisser ses cheveux retombés sur les épaules carrées. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, sentir le membre épais du brun le prendre sans aucune barrière le rendait pantelant et incroyablement excité. Et quand il sentit ses fesses se poser sur les cuisses de son homme, il laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur.

« - Si…Si profond… Gladio…

Prompto…Putain ! Je te sens si bien… »

Les mouvements débutèrent, initié par le blond qui souhaitait sentir toujours plus Gladio en lui. Mais loin de leurs passions brutales habituelles, les va et viens étaient lents et profonds, Prompto prenant le temps de rester quelques secondes assis sur les cuisses, la queue du brun enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, puis il alternait avec de petits mouvements circulaires du bassin qui faisaient gémir un peu plus fort le plus âgé. Les bras fins trouvèrent leur confort autour du cou mate, les torses se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter et ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers et caresses, se découvrant et s'échauffant d'avantage. Le souffle de Prompto s'échoua dans le cou de Gladio où il dissémina divers baisers et morsures tout en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il savait sensible.

« - Hum Gladio… Maintenant… Je veux que tu me baises comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Murmura-t-il en même temps qu'il se laissait violemment retomber sur l'érection de son amant. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Les mains puissantes attrapèrent les globes de chair fermes et rebondies et les soulevèrent pour les abaisser la seconde suivante, faisant crument claquer ces dernières contre ses cuisses. Le cri que poussa le plus jeune augmenta l'excitation de l'Amicitia qui fixa de nouveau son regard sur le visage jeune du blond alors qu'il accompagnait les va et viens.

Rapidement, il étala le blond sur le canapé et le rejoignit, s'étalant sensuellement sur le corps fin de son amoureux. Il glissa une main dans le creux que formait les reins du plus jeune pour finalement cueillir une fesse dans sa main, se glissant en lui de nouveau avec douceur.

« - Dieu Prompto ! Tu es tellement excitant… mais… je ne vais pas te baiser, oh non, pas cette fois … Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son amant, qui poussa un gémissement de dépit

Mais…ah ! Gladio ! Pou…Pourquoi ? Han…

Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire l'amour…. Profondément. Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, sans même te toucher, et tu vas aimer ça Prompto. »

Dieu ! Il se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir suite aux paroles du brun musclé. Au lieu de ça, il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, ondulant légèrement des hanches et jetant un regard désespéré, comme pressé de mettre ce fabuleux programme en route tout en étant incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Heureusement, Gladio le comprenait mieux que personne et il se retira doucement pour revenir lentement, prenant soin de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible. Les coudes posés de part et d'autre de la tête du blond pour ne pas l'écraser et ainsi voir les expressions béates de son ami, il montait et descendait au rythme de ses hanches, ne manquant jamais de taper la prostate.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Ils n'avaient peut-être jamais vraiment fait l'amour jusqu'à présent finalement. Leurs corps en sueurs dégageaient une chaleur torride et semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, les mouvements de bassins étaient langoureux et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient entre deux gémissements débordaient d'érotisme. Le tableau qu'ils formaient aurait donné chaud à n'importe qui.

Gladio perdait de plus en plus pied, à mesure que son orgasme approchait. Les mains de Prompto voyageaient de partout sur son dos et venaient caresser et griffer ses fesses avec envie. Le plus vieux avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça au moment où son plaisir devenait si grand qu'il faisait se resserrer ses parois internes autour de sa queue et qu'il se cambrait en gémissant sourdement. Plusieurs fois, il eut envie d'accélérer, de le pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Il était tellement désirable. Trop rapidement à son goût, il sentit les muscles de son amant se tendre, et se resserrer compulsivement autour de lui alors qu'il haletait. Ses yeux bleus débordant d'extase et le regardant avec adoration et amour le décidèrent. Le brun offrit un baiser brûlant à son amant avant de dériver vers son oreille en parsemant sa mâchoire de baisers légers.

« - Je t'aime Prompto. »

Et juste comme ça, avec ces trois petits mots, Prompto se répandit sur son ventre et celui de Gladio qui avait frotté contre sa verge, l'expression de son visage bloqué dans un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé et agité de contractions. Il exprimait tellement de jouissance et il comprimait tellement le sexe du brun qu'il jouit à peine quelques secondes après, enfoncé profondément en lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, une odeur de brûlé cueillit Gladio. Il se redressa brutalement, effrayé à l'idée que la maison ait pris feu et se précipita dans la cuisine. Prompto était là, en tablier et en caleçon, geignant de dépit en faisant couler l'eau dans la casserole, nettoyant ce qui aurait dû ressembler à des crêpes. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait le rendait craquant. L'Amicitia s'approcha doucement de son amant et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en même temps qu'il plaçait ses grandes mains sur les hanches du blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'évier et ricana, s'attirant les foudres de l'Argentum.

« - Ne te moque pas de moi ! Gronda le blond, honteux

Heureusement que ce n'était pas toi qui cuisinais lors de nos voyages.

Tu n'es pas tellement meilleur que moi je te signale !

Je me demande comment on va faire tous les deux. Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes si tu veux devenir une bonne épouse. Taquina le plus vieux en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

La réplique fit mouche et le brun vit avec un amusement croissant le visage de son amant et désormais compagnon prendre une teinte cramoisi. Et elle s'accentua quand il constata que Gladio était complètement nu. Finalement, le plus vieux le prit dans ses bras et le blond ne se fit pas prier pour enfoncer sa tête dans le torse ferme qui se présentait à lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, se caressant doucement. Puis soudainement, le blond se recula, évita de regarder de trop vers le bas, serra les poings et releva la tête, plantant directement son regard décidé dans celui caramel. Le changement d'attitude étonna un peu le brun et l'effraya un peu également.

« - Je t'aime Gladiolus Amicitia ! »

Pour une fois l'annonce ne le gela pas sur place. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort et un bonheur incommensurable l'envahir. Bon Dieu ! Il avait envie de sourire bêtement. Ce qu'il faisait déjà il en était sûr. Il décida de ne pas faire attendre plus son petit chocobo, qui tremblait d'appréhension, au bord des larmes et l'enserra de nouveau entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

L'espoir faisait place au bonheur. Gladio ne lâcherait plus jamais Prompto. Jamais.


End file.
